Forget
by avatarkataang
Summary: But that's just it, Katara. He has nothing on his mind. He wants to forget... A 3chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing is on his mind, Katara. He wants to forget…_

I don't own ATLA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eight years ago, flashback_

_She had thought that it was over. The war, the suffering, the pain that they had to endure for the past couple of months. All of them had thought that peace would come after Aang had defeated Ozai._

_They were wrong._

_Rebellions had raged through the world, never ceasing. Battles between nations had still been erupting everywhere. The hard part had just begun. _

_What she had expected then was to follow Aang and restore peace. What she hadn't expected, however, was a fine morning. And a note. Nothing but a note, a missing boy, and his bison._

_End flashback_

Katara stared into the stars of heaven. Eight years. It had seemed like a hundred years considering how long she had missed Aang. Every sun shining day, every dark, deep night, she had thought of when she was going to see his best friend again. Messengers come every week to the South Pole, and on Katara's request, gives a weekly update on where the busy Avatar is.

She scanned through her out-to-date map that Aang had given her a long time ago. Every week she would get different locations of the Avatar's whereabouts, and he had been on the move for a_ long_ time. Omashu, ten times. The northern air temple, once. Ba Sing Se, once. The remainders of Avatar Roku's island, twice. The fire nation itself, more than fifty times. He had also been around small earth kingdom villages, the northern water tribe, and the eastern air temple. According to her knowledge and her map, Katara assumed that he had literally been _everywhere_.

But what piqued her curiosity was the fact that Aang had not went to the following places after eight years: the southern air temple, the Southern Water Tribe, and the cave of two lovers. Katara had thought there would be no purpose to stay there anyways, but all his routes, had circled _around _the cave. It would take a long time to circle around the cave, why didn't he go straight through it? That must have delayed a lot of his duties for a long time.

So, to this day, only three questions had been on her mind: When is she going to see Aang again, why he didn't go to the cave of two lovers, the Southern Air Temple, and the Southern Water Tribe. The third question was why he had circled around the cave for eight years.

Eight lonely years.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara sighed, as she rolled up the map, and went inside her tent. She put it beside her fur-covered bed, along with a pile of other maps. Sighing heavily, Katara blew out the candle and went to sleep.

The very next day, while she was doing her daily chores, a messenger came. However, Katara was confused, because a messenger had arrived just yesterday.

The messenger approached Katara with a scroll, and bowed, holding the scroll out. She took the scroll with two hands as a sign of respect, and waved a polite goodbye as the messenger got back to his small boat. When the boat was out of sight, Katara opened the scroll. Not only was a map on there, but on the back was a note.

_Katara_

_I am coming to visit._

_Aang_

She frowned at the lack of detail, but found the news the best she's had in eight years. Rolling up the scroll again, she returned to her work, humming happily and awaiting the return of her best friend.

However, a day had passed, and another, and another. Katara was beginning to feel anxious now, and her work was done sloppily. Sokka noticed this, and stared awkwardly at his sister, whose eyes were big with panic and concern.

"Katara, is something wrong? You've been acting all weird lately." Katara stared at the ground for a moment, before looking at her brother and replying in a worried voice.

"Sokka, a messenger gave me a note four days ago, and on it Aang had said that he was coming to visit, but he still isn't here yet. Wh" she was stopped by the firm grip of her brother's hand on her shoulder, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason why he isn't here yet. Just wait." He walked away, grumbling about "he had better bring some meat" and whatnot. Katara couldn't help but flicker a smile. Whenever she was concerned, no matter how silly Sokka acts, he still finds a way to cheer her up.

A week had passed, and Katara was beginning to get concerned again. Her father had noticed this, and hugged her.

"You should go waterbend. It will calm you down, and I am sure the Avatar will be here soon."

Sure enough, waterbending had soothed her. She moved the water around in a whip-like motion, her movements graceful and complete. Katara was just about to perform another move, shooting icicles, when the water that she had controlled just a moment ago moved around in its own free will. Curious, she looked around the snow, looking for the thing, or person, that had done this. Although, on the back of her head, she had already knew who it was. No one in the entire Southern Water Tribe was as powerful as her, no one except Pakku, who had sorrowfully died three years ago.

"Aang!"


End file.
